


Secret Santa

by shkanonyasutrice



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkanonyasutrice/pseuds/shkanonyasutrice
Summary: Izumi gets Toshinori as part of 3-B's Secret Santa. As she tries to figure out what to get him, he approaches her for help in finding a gift. [One-shot]
Relationships: Kanai Izumi/Oda Toshinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Classy Pair Christmas-related fluff. Enjoy!!

_Toshinori Oda._

Izumi frowned at the name on the slip of paper in her hand. Sure, she got along better with him than most of the class did, but that didn’t necessarily make them best friends. _I know he likes violins, but... he already has one. What else could I possibly get him?!_ , she thought, feeling a seed of panic begin to bloom.

It had been Hayashida’s idea to hold a Secret Santa. While Izumi and her friends were highly enthusiastic about the idea, a sizeable portion of the class was not— namely, the Kiriyama Family and the class loners— Oda, of whom was amongst them. Nevertheless, Hayashida insisted on doing this with the entire class, and thus, everyone had to participate.

Izumi was sure she could buy something for anyone in the class if she thought about it hard enough, but… she had been to Toshinori’s house a few times, and it already seemed like he had everything he could ask for.

As she wracked her brain trying to think of what to get him, she found herself glancing over in his direction. He was grimacing at the name on his slip of paper. Of course, that wasn’t a shock at all— there were very few members of the class Toshinori would be happy to get.

While most of the class was quietly processing the person they had gotten in the Secret Santa, there was still noise from a few groups, including her own. Yukie had folded up her piece of paper, and was trying to suss out who had gotten who. Yuka had gotten caught up in the fun of the mystery, and was in the middle of trying to pry Noriko’s slip of paper away from her.

“Come on, we’re all friends! We should share everything!” Yuka insisted, pulling at Noriko’s hand.

“But it’s supposed to be a secret!” Noriko protested.

Izumi tucked her own slip of paper into her pocket, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until she got caught up in her group’s chaos. She was about to try and quietly slip away, when she saw Toshinori stand up and walk over towards her desk, looking sheepish.

Almost instantly, the girls’ chatter died down. They looked at him curiously, but Toshinori didn’t bother looking at the others, only at Izumi. He folded his arms, unable to shake the uncharacteristic awkwardness of his current demeanour.

“Kanai. Could you please accompany me to Takamatsu on Saturday? I would greatly appreciate your assistance,” he asked stiffly.

She raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. _This could be a chance for me to try and find something to buy him while we’re at it…_ she thought, and then nodded in affirmation. She could see his shoulders sag with visible relief.

“I would be happy to—“ she began, but was cut off when she noticed a scene beginning to unfold by Toshinori’s desk.

“What did I say about staying out of my way, fatso?!” Ryuhei barked at Yoshio, who was shrinking under the boy’s glare.

“T-To stay out of y-your way…?” Yoshio meekly replied, clutching onto his yoghurt cup tightly.

“YEAH! So _fuck off_!”

With that, Ryuhei gave the boy a shove as he strode back towards his friends, who were still causing a ruckus about the names they had gotten in the Secret Santa. Yoshio went tumbling, falling over Toshinori’s desk. The yoghurt cup he had been holding spilled everywhere— mainly on Toshinori’s expensive violin case.

“Oh, you absolute _fool_!” Toshinori snapped, striding towards his desk, but Yoshio had already run off in tears.

“Well, it didn’t take long for everything to get back to normal,” Satomi said with a sigh.

Izumi looked over at Toshinori, who was now frantically wiping at his violin case with a handkerchief. Slowly, the wheels were beginning to turn in her mind in relation to her Secret Santa gift. Of course, she would need to try and find some time to sneak off during their trip to Takamatsu that Saturday, but she knew she’d figure something out.

* * *

As both Toshinori and Izumi were members of the richest families in Shiroiwa, they had no use for anything as lowly as the train. Well, Izumi certainly had no problem with the train when traveling with her friends, but she was hardly going to turn down a finer mode of transportation if it offered itself. And so, that Saturday, the Oda family chauffeur was driving them to Takamatsu.

The two teenagers sat in the back of the fancy car in silence, the middle seat left unoccupied between them. Izumi fidgeted with her hands in her lap, occasionally glancing over at Toshinori, who was staring out the window. She knew that she was one of the few classmates Toshinori could tolerate spending time with, but the concept of spending a whole day together was still so strange to her. She felt a little afraid to speak in case she somehow said something vulgar.

With that, the car ride was completed in total silence. Toshinori gave his chauffeur a brief nod as they left the car. He held the door open for Izumi to get out too, and as she did so, the cold hit her fast. There was a light snow falling, and she found herself feeling relieved that she had put on more layers than usual that morning.

They stood on the street leading into the shopping district in continued silence. At this stage, Izumi didn’t know if Toshinori was keeping this silent on purpose. As willing as she was to give him some peace, she was too curious to stay quiet about why they were here.

“So… why did you ask me to come with you?” Izumi asked, and quickly caught herself. “I mean, it’s nice to spend time together outside of school, but… I’m just a little confused.”

Toshinori sighed, looking down at the ground. “I got Matsui as part of Hayashida’s stupid Secret Santa project. And, well, you two are friends, are you not? I was hoping you would know what to get her.”

“Oh! I can definitely help out there!” Izumi said, brightening her tone. “Okay, do you see that stationery shop? Let’s go that way.”

As they walked, Izumi was happy to see the slightest hint of a smile on Toshinori’s face. Even that little hint was enough to show that he trusted in his choice to bring Izumi along today. Izumi began to walk with a bit more of a skip in her step— something about being liked by the boy who hated everyone made her feel good.

“Oda, just so you know, it’s kind of you to want to get Matsui something she’ll actually like,” she spoke up after a minute or two.

“Do you really think so?” he asked.

“Of course. I mean, you could have just given her something generic, or nothing at all, but seeking out one of her friends for help…” she trailed off before continuing. “It is quite sweet of you.”

Toshinori turned away from her, not responding for a moment.

“I suppose I could just call my chauffeur and get her nothing at all. I don’t even like Matsui all that much, so—“ he mumbled.

“No! We’re already here, it’s too late! You’re getting her something nice!” Izumi protested, pulling him towards the stationery shop.

As they entered the shop, full of bright colours, they found themselves submerged in a bustling crowd of shoppers. Of course, there was nothing to be surprised about, given that it was the busiest time of the year. Toshinori looked around uncomfortably, knowing that he would rather die than ever come in here willingly. Luckily for him, though, Izumi knew exactly what she was looking for.

She pulled him over to where the calendars for the following year were. Toshinori watched as she hummed, looking at them for a moment, and eventually, her face lit up as she spotted what she was looking for. She pulled down a calendar that had “Paris” written on the front, with a glossy picture of the Eiffel Tower on the front. Turning it over, she examined the preview of pictures for the twelve months, and nodded.

“Chisato will love this! And it’s not expensive either,” she told Toshinori, pushing it into his hands.

“I wasn’t aware she was so interested in France…” he murmured as he joined the queue for the till.

“You haven’t noticed how tuned in she is in our French class?” Izumi asked, raising her eyebrows. “She’ll be really happy with something like this, trust me.”

Toshinori strode up towards the till with some hesitancy. He wanted to get some kind of decent gift— it’s what would be expected of the classier members of society— but he didn’t want to give Chisato the impression that he tolerated her either.

Izumi couldn’t figure out why he seemed so hesitant. For a moment, she was worried he was going to turn around and place the calendar back on the shelf. However, he saw it through, and eventually joined her side again, holding the bag with the calendar inside it.

“Well, I suppose that’s that sorted,” he said as they left the shop. “Thank you again for your help, Kanai.”

“No problem!” she replied brightly. “So… is that all you needed to do today?”

He nodded. With that, he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to check his watch as he and Izumi walked out of the shopping district and closer to the park. She noticed how he was looking at his watch— but surely that much time couldn’t have passed. It felt as if they had just arrived.

“Are you expecting to go now?” she asked. That caused him to pull his jacket sleeve down abruptly and look back up at her.

“Oh, well, no… I did think this would take up more of the day,” he said, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “If you do want to go home now, though—“

“Wait! Look! The annual Winter Festival’s still on!” she interrupted him, pointing at the sign hanging over the park.

“I haven’t ever been to one of these… is this suitable for someone of our class?”

“Of course it’s suitable. Come on! You said you expected shopping to take longer, didn’t you? Please?” she asked, looking at him pleadingly.

He froze up for a moment, and then nodded, unable to keep from smiling. She grinned back at him brightly, and the two of them began to stroll into the park.

She wasn’t sure why she was trying to prolong the day— she knew any other member of the class would have probably tried to get out of spending any time with Toshinori at all. However, she had found herself weirdly looking forward to spending the day with him, and it would have been somewhat dull if the day had just consisted of going into a stationery shop and going straight home.

As they entered the park, Izumi gasped at the sight. There was a large ice rink set up in the middle, where a number of people were already gliding around casually. All around the rink, there were a number of food and drink booths set up. Each booth tried to keep in theme with the holiday, as they were decorated with snowflakes, penguins, and other winter-associated icons.

While she tried to decide what they should do, she turned to Toshinori for help, and noticed him quickly look away from her. _Was he looking at me this whole time?,_ she wondered, but quickly pushed the thought aside. She had quickly made up her mind on what they should do.

“Should we go ice-skating?” she asked.

Her excitement died down a little when she saw his apprehensive expression. Of course, she should have figured that a festival like this would have been too lowly for someone like him.

“I… have never tried ice-skating. I won’t make a fool of myself, will I?” he asked.

Her disappointment quickly dissipated. So, his concern wasn’t about whether or not this festival was vulgar, but whether or not he would make a fool of himself. She shook her head to reassure him.

“No one in that rink is a professional ice-skater,” she told him, and before he could voice any more concerns, she held his wrist and pulled him towards the rink.

They swapped out their regular shoes for ice skates, and the rink owner offered to mind their bags while they went out. Izumi carefully stepped out onto the ice, making sure to find her balance. As she did so, she heard fumbling from behind.

She turned around to see Toshinori, whose posture was a mess, gripping onto the barrier of the rink for dear life. He glanced back at his stuff, and Izumi knew he was contemplating getting it.

“I don’t believe I have the skillset for this,” he said, trying to keep his tone formal and firm, but the slight tremble in his voice betrayed him.

Izumi glided over to him, joining him at the barrier. She had something to tell him, but she was hesitant to mention it before they got onto the ice.

“I never told you this, but when I was younger, my father paid for ice-skating lessons. I gave up quickly, so I’m not exactly a pro, but…” she held out her hands. “Hold onto me. I know enough to make sure you won’t fall.”

He continued watching her cautiously for a minute, but then held out his hands. She took them, and took careful, small glides backwards, watching for a moment of fear as it looked like he was about to fall. However, he gained his footing, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She still held firmly onto his hands, knowing he would never forgive her if he made a fool of himself in front of all these people.

“I have to say, I never expected you to have a skill like this,” Toshinori said, the tremble in his voice now gone.

“I know it’s a random skill, but… why not?”

“Well, there was the relay race for starters…” he began, but froze when he saw the sour look on her face. He quickly changed the subject. “But also, I thought your father wouldn’t pay for classes that would advance you in the arts. He always struck me as a more business-oriented man.”

“Oh, he is. But… I was eight. And he does like to spoil me, so I think he was happy to enrol me in an ice-skating class instead of a financial marketing class at that age,” she said with a giggle.

They still held onto each other’s hands, not making much movement. Before Toshinori could reply, she spoke again.

“How about I try letting go of one of your hands now?” she offered.

He nodded. She let go, and she slowly glided so that she was standing by his side, still gripping onto his other hand. Carefully, she began to move, keeping a close eye on him to make sure he was keeping up. She could see that as time went on, he was becoming more adept.

“When you say that, I’m surprised we didn’t interact more as children. I pestered my own father to get me violin lessons from a young age. I think the two of us could have been child prodigies, dominating the the world of arts,” Toshinori continued their earlier conversation.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a child prodigy at ice-skating,” Izumi laughed. “But the idea of the two of us being childhood friends… it would have been nice. Growing up in a rich, stuffy household was lonely at times. It would have been nice if we had each other to rely on at the time.”

“I think I would have liked that very much,” he replied quietly, clearly not comfortable with elaborating much more.

As they spoke, Izumi became very aware of the fact that the two of them were still holding hands. She wondered if they looked couple-like to the people around them, and if Toshinori must be thinking the same thing. _We should get off the ice soon, then… I mean, I know Oda tolerates me, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he likes people to get the impression we’re a couple or anything like that!,_ she thought.

With that, she guided them towards the entrance of the ice rink. Toshinori gave her a surprised look.

“Oh, are we done?” he asked.

“I think so. Is that okay?”

“Of course. It is a shame, though, I believe you were turning me into something of an expert,” he said with a smile.

They stepped off the ice and got their items back, changing back into their regular shoes. It took them both a moment to adjust back to the regular ground. However, Izumi’s attention didn’t remain on just walking for long, as she spotted one of the booths was serving hot chocolate.

Just as she was about to suggest it, she saw Toshinori looking over that way too. They met each other’s eyes, and smiled.

“Let me buy this for you as a thank you for helping me out today,” he offered.

Before she could protest, he was already striding towards the booth. She quickly caught up with him, noticing that he was already handing the booth owner his money. A few moments later, the man handed them two hot chocolate to Toshinori. He passed one over to Izumi, and they strolled away from the booth.

Izumi took a sip of her hot chocolate, which was rich and wonderfully warm on the cold day. Before she could make a comment on it, though, she noticed Toshinori was texting someone.

“Who’s that?” she asked.

“My chauffeur’s on his way. I thought now would be a good time to go, after a considerably pleasant day,” he said.

She was about to protest, considering there were more booths to check out, but then nodded. She did feel tired after ice-skating after all.

“But really, thank you for the wonderful day. I never thought when Hayashida suggested such a vulgar idea that I would actually manage to make a pleasant day out of it,” he said.

“Oh, it was nothing, really… I was happy to help. I do think Chisato will be thrilled with what you got her.”

Toshinori looked down at the bag with the calendar in it, not looking like he particularly cared about that. He was about to say something else, but paused when he looked at her.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You have some hot chocolate on your face,” he told her.

“Hm? Where?” she asked, starting to wipe at the corner of her mouth, but Toshinori shook his head.

“Right here,” he said, and stroked his thumb over her lip.

They both froze for a moment, realising what he had just done. Izumi felt her face turn red, and Toshinori cleared his throat, immediately facing away from her.

“Anyways! Let’s go. The chauffeur will be here any minute,” he said, beginning to pick up the pace.

He strode quickly, and Izumi struggled to keep up. Eventually, they found themselves at the corner of the shopping district where the day had started. It was difficult to believe that it was only a short while ago that they could hardly make any conversation at all.

Soon, the familiar car pulled up by the sidewalk. Toshinori opened the door for Izumi, but as he did so, something hit her.

_Oh my god! His present! I completely forgot!_

“I… I think I’ll actually call my dad to take me home. I have one more thing I need to do here,” she told him. It was difficult to miss the disappointment that crossed his face.

“I see. Well, best of luck with what you need to do, and…” he paused, and for a moment, he looked like he was contemplating what to do, but then just gave her a nod. “Thank you for the pleasant outing. I’ll see you in school.”

“See you in school!” she called back, and watched as he got into the car, which swiftly drove away.

Still clutching her hot chocolate, she began to walk down the shopping district again, with one destination in mind.

* * *

“Aww, Hiro, you shouldn’t have!” Ryuhei exclaimed.

He was holding up a bright red thong with a gaudy bell attached. Hayashida sighed and frowned, falling into his seat. Of course, he knew he should worked harder to avoid anyone in the Kiriyama Family getting each other for Secret Santa.

He looked around the rest of the class, seeing how it was going. Aside from the Kiriyama Family’s little exchange, it seemed to be going well. Everyone was politely exchanging gifts— and he was surprised to see even Toshinori leave his seat, approaching Chisato.

As Chisato looked at her gift with surprise, and genuinely thanked Toshinori, he glanced at Izumi out of the corner of his eye and gave her a slight nod. With that, he began to walk back towards his seat, but Izumi grabbed his shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Kanai?” he asked, surprised.

“Yes! It’s just, um… Merry Christmas!” she exclaimed, pushing the gift bag into his hands. “I’m your Secret Santa.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and slowly pulled out the present. Its shape was already promising— it resembled a bulkier version of his violin. While he doubted she got him a violin— she must know how top of the range his current one was— this could only mean she still got him some kind of violin-related gift.

As he pulled apart the wrapping paper, his eyes widened upon seeing the brand new violin case. It was an icy blue, similar to the colour of many of the stalls at the Winter Festival. Just above the clasp, he saw that she had gotten it engraved.

_Thank you for the fun day!_   
_T.O. + I.K._   
_22nd December_

“I… this is too much. Thank you kindly, Kanai,” he said, finding his face was turning red.

“Thank you too. I really did have fun. Let’s do it again sometime, okay?” she said, feeling her own face turn red as the class stared at them.

He nodded, returning to his seat. Behind him, he could hear Izumi’s friends immediately begin to pester her for details on what happened. As he ran his finger over the inscription, Toshinori already decided he was going to do everything he could to keep this case safe from any yoghurt-related incidents.


End file.
